


In Spirit

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS The Under-dwellers two sentence fiction. The Sewer King's eyes flew open the minute a pet alligator's spirit faded into view.





	In Spirit

I never created Sewer King.

The Sewer King's eyes flew open the minute a pet alligator's spirit faded into view. He struggled after it seized his sleeve and took him into water so that they could always be together.

THE END


End file.
